Alistair Drake
"It didn't help so much as cleaning up after your mess. I had to walk through puddles of blood at the bar, think how your reckless actions reflect on us Kid next time you choose to work with him - Alistair Queen in an interaction with Teddy Dresden regarding The Dark Archer. Alistair Queen (Born in 2030) is an American born vigilante and former clandestine operative currently protecting Star City as The Green Arrow. Origin Childhood The Emerald Archer thought he would always be destined to a life of witty remarks and occasional one-night love child's, but He finally decided as age was creeping up and times were changing that it was time to tie the knot for good with Dinah. They had a wedding for the ages and a honeymoon that broke every window in their five-star hotel in Milan, when asked about Oliver can only respond with a wink. The two had a good retirement and raised up a legitimate family outside of Olly's illegitimate children. Alistair was Olly's pride, growing up in the rich lap of luxury. His father running Queen Industries full time, whilst Canary raised the family and took up as the head of her own security firm. Life was good for the family, a little too good to be true..... Oliver was once again forced to take up his mantle when a new Bronze Tiger and The Dragon had emerged in Star City. Despite his age and rust, Olly still managed to pack a punch, incapacitating The Dragon although Bronze wasn't so lucky, shaking his aim he hit Bronze square in the chest killing him instantly and leaving his son Kai fatherless. It was this slip up that alerted Oily to his growing condition; he was in the early stages of Parkinson's disease. He was scared that Star City would be left to rot without him and decided to take action; he began the early stages of training his son Alistair to succeed in secret, knowing Dinah wouldn't approve. Early Years Assuming The Mantle Olly was training his eldest in secret, using one of his old secret bases as a training ground to hone his son's skills for archery. At 16, Olly's condition had worsened and Alistair grew into a confident, yet cocky archer. It was during a robbery by the Royal Flush Gang that Alistair had his debut and managed to incapacitate the members, personally handing them over to Star City police. This was the wrong move..... Media outlets everywhere began to cover the wildfire that was the Green Arrow's return, and this media attention angered all the villains Olly had locked up in Iron Heights. Whilst Alistair was proud of his night of heroics, his father wasn't telling him he wasn't to take on the mantle. This was when Dinah learned of the two's secret going on's and caused a rock in their marriage and the couple's relationship with Alistair who felt insulted by his parent's disregard of what he wanted. He ran away for a time, after being on edge with his family. Alistair became something of a party mule, using the money he had to splash on drug-fueled parties and expensive women. It was a year that not even he remembers as by the end of it his mother found him at a clinic for Vertigo addicts. He was welcomed home and given private help for the next six months to recover from his addiction. The Night of Iron It was after this that the "Night of Iron" happened. What started as a riot at Iron Heights would turn into a mass breakout. Alistair, even in his state wasn't about to just sit by and let it happen. He donned his training suit and bow, sneaking out and driving as fast as he could on his bike towards Iron Heights. Initially, he had the situation contained, shifting the rioters back within the cell blocks as he faced against Olly's rogues. Once again, Alistair might have gotten somewhat cocky...... Using an explosive arrow he fired the villain Blockbuster back into a wall, hitting a fuse box which short-circuited the entire prison power. A mass breakout ensued causing most of Olly's villains to riot and begin to break free as the cell doors sprung open. the place was a mess...... Murder, arson, everything was ensuing as a circle of flames engulfed the prison and the police themselves began to flee. Alistair came face to face with Olly's former rogues; Bricktop, Stardust, Anarky, Count Vertigo, and Komodo. Alistair tried and he put up a damn good fight, but they were too much for him...... His left eye was hit by an arrow from Komodo and he was beaten to near death by Bricktop and Stardust until help arrived with a sonic scream from his mother and an arrow from his father. They arrived to save there son, enlisting the help of other vigilantes to contain the riots in other parts of the city, whilst Argus moved in to try and retain control. This family reunion was short by the attackers moving in for a second bite. Dinah still held her own, managing to incapacitate Count Vertigo and Anarky. Olly managed to take down Stardust, and barely hold out against Bricktop whilst Dinah moved on Komodo. This skilled assassin still had it, slicing Dinah's throat with a sharp dagger as her voice quickly faded. A scared and angered Olly, who tried firing a quick arrow at Komodo but missed due to his condition. In return, Komodo fired one that hit him in the chest and fleed, as Bricktop finished Olly off before his barely conscious son and wife. An Argus strike team arrived too late, controlling the situation and saving Alistair's and Dinah's life but for Olly, it was too late..... Dinah recovered but her cry could be heard no longer and Alistair was left blinded in his left eye. The family was torn apart as Argus contained Star City from the breakout. A massive funeral was held for the Emerald Archer, a turn out by many of his friend's and even some former enemies. Alistair sat alone during this ceremony...... Papers reported a low turn out for the Funeral of Oliver Queen who 'officially' died during like many during the riots. Alistair grew distant and bitter, returning back to his Vertigo spiral until he was given a chance. A Second Chance At Life Contacted by Argus, under new leadership he was offered a chance at redemption. Become an Argus agent, or waste away in a drug den. Alistair knew his choice. For the next 10 years, he served as a special stealth operative, honing on all the skills his father had taught him and even getting a cybernetic eye in place of the one he lost. Alistair was renowned as one the best they had on the filed across the globe. He is still conflicted on killing, he had his first in the hands of Komodo; the man who wounded his father. Tracking the assassin to Brazil where the two dueled on the rooftops of Rio before Alistair beat him and slit his throat in the same fashion as his mother. He felt no fulfilment from this though, the fire in his chest still burned and when faced with his father's killer, Bricktop he didn't kill him. Instead, he put him back behind bars, feeling no different from when he killed. After a final mission in Europe, Alistair decided to return to Star City after being given freedom to leave. Seeing the impending threat of the new Bronze Tiger and other new villains, Alistair knew he was ready; Return of The Emerald Archer Stepping into the shoes of Green Arrow, it was a tough first year alone for the vigilante facing all the new problems head-on and stuck in a back and forth with the expanding Bronze Tiger. He has yet to reconcile with his family, and after claiming inheritance left for him by his father, he used it to create an Arrowlair underneath an old abandoned cathedral in the glades. Now into his second year as Green Arrow, Alistair is struggling with to take it all one solo, and slowly running out of funds to continue it full time. On the field, he a master archer with a burning fire to persevere. Back at the lair, he is a bitter drunk and drug user, when he isn't training. He briefly teamed up with Dark Archer and Arsenal, quickly becoming disgusted by their more brutal methods when he witnessed how they took out the Bikers aiming to get the Wayne Care supplies within a transport van. Instinct and Presumed Death On the night of Bronze Tiger's takeover, the rivals fought atop a rooftop publicly which ended with Alistair presumed dead when he was thrown from the roof. Later it was revealed he had been saved by Doctor Midnite who had taken him back to his Arrow Lair and nursed him back to health while monitoring the city. Overhearing the comms between The Star City Archers, he managed to pull himself together and drive his bike to Tiger's club, getting to the rooftop and confront Bronze Tiger directly, leaving Arsenal his bow and quiver and then mantle before tackling his archenemy, the pair falling to their death when the roof collapsed under them. His body, like Bronze Tiger's was not discovered after the clean up performed by ARGUS.Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Archer Category:Star City Archers Category:Deceased Category:Green Arrow